1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns improvements in the metering-distributors of bottled thick liquids, in particular syrups, for the preparation of beverages or the like, together with a quantity of cold water, the metering-distributors being designed to be used for the extemporaneous preparation of the beverages consisting of a mixture of water and syrup or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known metering-distributors are each designed to receive respectively a syrup container or the like, in particular a bottle, mounted on the metering-distributor in overturned position, each metering-distributor comprising a support member provided to put the bottle mounted thereon through which a vertical conduit is arranged, in communication with a metering cup placed therebelow and provided with an air intake from the atmosphere. In this reciprocating metering cup a main valve performs two functions, said main valve being made integral with a delivery conduit and with a manually actuated control cross bar, said valve being maintained in a first operative position or rest position by a first spring whereby the main valve enables said metering cup and the bottle to freely communicate with one another and at the same time closes the communication between the metering cup and the fluid delivery conduit, while, when one moves upwards said cross control bar upward against the bias of the return spring, the valve prevents any communication between the metering-cup and the bottle and opens the communication between the metering-cup and the delivery conduit so as to allow a metered quantity of syrup to be dispensed.
The movement of the cross member, which is carried out by the user, causes a second valve to open which controls the pipe orifice through which cold water is conveyed, the orifice opening into the delivery conduit of the syrup so as to feed therein the water necessary to form the mixture constituting the beverage.
These types of metering-distributors of alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages present an inconvenience which is very important from a hygienic standpoint, i.e. it frequently occurs that on the lower portion of the delivery conduit, positioned below the zone where the water is introduced and the mixture of the water and syrup is formed, a liquid film remains adherent to the inner surface of the conduit, the film consisting of an aqueous syrup solution. It is well known that a syrup can be kept in good condition a long time, owing to its high sugar content; on the contrary, if a syrup has been diluted with water, it is susceptible to rapid deterioration, as well as to ferment and altering and it can also attract insects, dangerous bacteria and the like, since in these known distributors no separation is provided between the syrup and the aqueous solution obtained thereby.